1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seawater desalination method and, more particularly, to a seawater desalination method using arrangement optimization of reverse osmosis (RO) membrane modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seawater desalination technology, which desalinates seawater to secure a lot of water resources regardless of seasons or weather conditions, aims to solve a problem of water shortage that has recently been on the rise. The seawater desalination technology has shorter construction period and lower initial investment costs than dams, and thus has been used as alternative technology for securing water resources while achieving low-energy consumption, stability, large-scale and environmentally friendliness.
A background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1187416, entitled “SEAWATER DESALINATION METHOD USING PREDICTION MODEL AND APPARATUS PERFORMING THE SAME.”